


Show Me

by the_beating_of_her_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, First Time, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beating_of_her_wings/pseuds/the_beating_of_her_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel quickie.<br/>It's a sick day, and I've had some random Destiel thoughts, so here you go. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Dean undressed and stood before Cas, suddenly feeling very naked, very _vulnerable_ under the angel’s gaze. He cleared his throat, shifting his weight awkwardly back and forth, slowly swinging his arms side to side in an attempt to cover himself without being obvious about it as Cas looked him over. The angel’s expression was as difficult to read as ever, as though he had learned to control every part of his vessel but the face. Dean felt exposed, judged, desperately seeking Castiel’s approval of both his body and what he wanted Cas to do with it.  
Cas, however, was in awe of Dean’s bold gesture and simply felt gratitude. He had seen his human friend nude before, when he pulled him from the stinking Pit, and on a few occasions since when he had felt the need to check in on him and had appeared by his side, silent and invisible, only to find Dean was in the shower or making love. Now, Dean was presenting himself, stark to be seen and touched, to Cas. He knew humans had many subtle, unwritten rules about how and with whom they shared their bodies, and when Dean had kissed him, he knew what it meant. So he stood, admiring Dean in his pure, perfect nakedness, overwhelmed with gratitude that he was the one Dean chose to share himself with.  
“Cas, you’re staring,” Dean finally said, his voice gruff to conceal his jitters.  
Cas’ clear blue eyes met Dean’s so quickly he gasped.  
“Dean. I have seen you naked, covered in the blood of the thousands you tortured. I have seen your soul, stripped and raw. I have seen your body reconstructed by my Father’s hand. There is not a part of you I have not seen and have not loved.”  
Heat washed over Dean, he was flushed, his eyes downcast, an involuntary smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Jesus, Cas, just light some candles or something,” he stammered. He had never been so nervous during a sexual encounter, not even his very first time. He was always cocky and self assured, cool and in charge. But being naked with his angel was slowly unhinging him.  
Castiel blinked and the lights went out, the cold glare replaced by the soft glow of the collection of candles Dean kept on a small tray on his dresser for reasons he didn’t fully understand but his deeply concealed inner romantic craved.  
“Would you like me to undress?” Cas asked without pretense. He wanted only to please Dean but was unsure of what was expected of him.  
Dean met his eyes again, his own bright green and Cas’s deep blue, mingling with the orange glow of the candles, filling the space between them with all the colors of a summer sunset. “Yeah, Cas,” he said gently, sensing the angel’s reluctance to misstep. “You can, uh… take your clothes off.” Heat washed over him again, tingling anticipation riding the nerves out to his limbs. He felt himself growing hard as Cas loosened his tie and made a conscious effort to not touch himself.  
“Would you like to watch me?” Cas asked, his gravelly voice quieter than before. He wanted to do everything perfectly for Dean, to make sure Dean still wanted him just as he had moments before when their mouths had first met.  
“Yes,” Dean said, trying to sound reassuring even as Cas took his breath away. “I’d like to watch you undress.” A smile toyed at his lips again. He understood Cas was doing something special for him, and the love he felt at the moment overwhelmed any awkwardness he had been feeling. He knew Cas could snap his fingers and be naked, but that wasn’t how Dean had done it. He had a made a show of intent by undressing while Cas watched, a clear message of _this is for you_ , and he understood Cas was returning the favor.  
Cas worked his way out of his clothes and stood nude and unashamed before Dean and awaited his approval. Dean had never seen Cas like this, stripped naked, the soft colors of the candlelight caressing his skin, highlighting the muscularity always concealed beneath layers of clothing. He was flaccid, but Dean knew he could change that easily. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, deep blue and curious, then glanced at his shoulders.  
“Let me see you,” Dean said, his voice low and velvety with want. He was fully hard now, aching to touch his angel.  
Cas smiled shyly. Dean wanted him, all of him, and that knowledge made him feel warm all over. His grace began to crackle, lighting up the nerves of his vessel as he allowed himself to fully inhabit it, embracing the physical sensations it was capable of. He then honored Dean’s request. With a small jolt of grace he unfurled his wings, full and black like the night, small arcs of blue light dancing across feathers as soft as clouds of silk.  
Dean gasped.  
“Do you like them?” Cas asked, his head lowered slightly, unsure of the meaning behind Dean’s sudden intake of breath. Now he was the one feeling naked and vulnerable. This body, this vessel, was not him, and undressing it meant little to him other than the significance of that act to Dean. But standing before a human with his wings in full view, waving gently of their own accord, flexing and stretching like a cat’s tail, made him feel bare.  
“Cas,” Dean said, then swallowed. “You are beautiful.” He stepped closer, looking the enormous wings over. They had a life of their own, moving freely behind and beside Cas in a way he had never imagined. He took another step, cupped the angel’s face in his hands, and kissed him. Dean’s kiss was strong and deep, using his mouth’s other skill set to convey his feelings for Cas where words had, and would always, fail him. This time Cas returned the kiss, sure of himself and what was happening, angling his face up toward Dean’s downward press, opening his mouth to accept Dean’s softly penetrating tongue. He placed his hands gently on Dean’s bare, muscular hips, drawing him closer until their bodies were pressed seamlessly together. Dean slipped one arm around Cas’s neck, holding him close, the other he teased down the front of Cas’ torso, palming down his chest, pausing to stroke his hard, dark nipple, then continuing down to his waist, moving under his arm around to his back. Dean ran his fingers up and down the hollow of his spine a few times before slipping further down, stroking the crack of his firm, rounded ass.  
Cas’ vessel responded quickly to Dean’s touch, nipples and cock hardening, balls tightening, a light sweat breaking across his bare skin, and he allowed himself to feel every bit of it, to be in the moment, in his body, to fully experience his sexual awakening. He moaned into Dean’s mouth, gripped his hips harder. His wings wound around them, the long feather tips stroking every part of Dean’s body, exploring him, pleasuring him. Dean responded by pulling Cas closer, the hand at the back of his head now running through his short, dark hair, the fingers dancing along his ass diving deep into the cleft, seeking out and stroking the tight pucker of his hole. Cas instinctively stepped his legs further apart to help Dean find his target, and when Dean applied some pressure he said his name in a sudden huff of breath.  
Dean stopped everything and looked down into his beautiful angel’s eyes. “You ok?” he asked, catching his breath.  
Cas nodded. “Yes.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Cas.” He pulled his arms from around Cas, careful not to bump into his wings, which floated around them like an infinite flock of softly rustling birds.  
“You can not hurt me unless I allow it.”  
Dean’s cocky attitude resurfaced with a grin. “You know, Cas, I do seem to recall on more than one occasion I’ve gotten the drop on you, and kinda kicked your ass.” He didn’t mean to bring up something so painful, painful for both of them, but there it was, spilling out of him and ruining things in that awful way he had. The asshole part of him that carefully guarded his feelings just had to be an asshole now to cover his very real fear of harming his angel, his best friend.  
Cas stared unfalteringly into his eyes. “You can not hurt me unless I allow it,” he repeated, lower and slower, still staring unblinking into Dean’s eyes.  
It dawned on Dean what Cas meant. Those times they had fought each other, the time he had almost beat his beloved friend to death, Cas had not fought back like he was capable of, and had allowed Dean the violent release of hurting him so badly. He had almost murdered his angel because he couldn’t stop the demonic violence raging within himself, and Cas had simply let him ride it out at his own expense.  
Dean took a step back, still within the fortress of midnight dark feathers, but no longer touching the angel. “Cas—“  
“Would you like me to show you how angels make love?” Classic Cas, blunt and without pretense.  
“Uh…” Dean began, but words failed him. He had never considered what angels do sexually. He knew they didn’t have physical bodies, and being metaphysical creatures he wasn’t quite sure of who stuck what into whom. He had been with Anna, but Anna had been in a female vessel, and Dean knew exactly what to do with a female body. To be fair, he was also quite skilled with male bodies, and was confident he could pleasure Cas until he was screaming Dean’s name.  
Cas placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, stroking softly across the stubble with his thumb. “I will not hurt you, Dean. I only want to show you. It’s very… personal.” For the first time he dropped eye contact and glanced to his wings. He was feeling very exposed again, but he trusted Dean.  
Dean lifted his chin so they were eye to eye again. “You can show me anything you like.”  
Cas’ face lit up in a smile. His wings stroked Dean a few more times before opening. Dean glanced at the bed over his shoulder.  
“Should I…?”  
“You may wish to lie down,” Cas offered with a nod.  
Dean got onto the bed with a slow crawl that typically drove his partners wild. He rolled onto his back, spread his arms and legs. “I’m all yours, Cas” he said with a wink, hoping it concealed his nerves. He was incredibly hard already, and his cock throbbed as Cas approached the foot of the bed.  
“Would you like me to show you now?” Cas asked softly, still hesitant, still wanting so badly to please Dean and still so unsure of himself.  
“Yes, Cas,” Dean replied, dropping his cocky façade, guiding and reassuring this heavenly creature. “Show me how the angels do it.”  
Castiel’s eyes flickered with blue light, his grace crackling through him, and he began to levitate. Lifting off the floor he angled himself forward and down, moving silently over Dean’s supine body until they were parallel, eye to eye, close enough to feel each other’s heat but not touching. Their pulses fell in sync, their eyes locked, sharing breath. Cas’s wings fanned out wide and glittered with the tiny arcs of angelic grace racing through them.  
Cas narrowed his eyes.  
Dean nodded. “Show me,” he whispered.  
Castiel placed his hand to Dean’s chest and filled him with his grace. Dean gasped, over come with the sensation, his green eyes igniting with blue fire.  
Sharing of grace was the most intimate gesture between angels. It required perfect love, perfect trust, and left them completely vulnerable to each other. A human soul was closely related to angelic grace, and Castiel opened himself up to Dean, filling his body with his grace, swirling it around and through his soul. Dean followed Cas’ lead, tracing the flow of grace back until he was able to let his soul penetrate Cas’ being, touching every place in him in ways could never have dreamed of. Their essences curled and caressed, pulsed with their synced heartbeats, and they witnessed themselves through each others’ eyes. Dean saw, for the first time in his life, his worth, his importance, his beauty. He saw the hero Cas saw. He felt, so deep inside himself he couldn’t even explain where, the angel’s undying, unconditional love for him. Blue angel fire touched him in places he never knew he had. He rode out rising waves of ecstasy coursing through his body while at the same time experiencing their celestial union from Castiel’s point of view as well. He felt what Cas felt, saw what Cas saw. He saw his own face, contorted with unbearable pleasure just as he saw his angel’s face in the same expression. He felt Cas rocketing toward orgasm just as he was himself. He felt the strength of Cas’ love for him, his deep, unquenchable desire for him, and knew that for once, finally, Cas knew how he felt, how he had felt for years, because Cas could feel it through him.  
Dean writhed beneath his angel, sweating and moaning, gripping the sheets. Castiel hovered above him, overjoyed by Dean’s pleasure. He felt Dean spiraling his way to orgasm, the intensity of which would be beyond anything a human could achieve without an angelic partner. He was synced with his partner, and as they shared love and breath, they would share their orgasm, each fully experiencing the others’ as well as their own. He wanted Dean in every way possible, and watching Dean’s physical response to feeling that want made him want him so much more.  
“Cas!” Dean cried, his eyes rolled back, his body taut and sweat slick.  
Cas knew it was time. He pressed his mouth to Dean’s, coaxing it open with his tongue, then diving in, drowning them both in the physical sensation of the kiss, pushing them over the event horizon of their joined celestial orgasm.  
Dean screamed incoherently when he came, writhing uncontrollably, slowly blacking out even as he felt the hot stickiness spill across his belly. The last thing he remembered before slipping into unconscious bliss was Cas’ gorgeous eyes looking down at him. Cas kissed his sweat drenched forehead, lowered himself down onto Dean’s sleeping body and fell asleep himself.  
Cas woke several hours later to something he had never expected or dared to hope for. Dean was awake, one hand stroking an inky wing, the other cradling Cas’ head to his chest, nuzzling his hair, leaving small kisses on top of his head.  
“Dean,” Cas said softly to alert Dean that he was awake now. He was tensed and ready to move but Dean showed no sign of wanting to end this moment of intimacy. He continued to stroke and kiss, cradling the angel close, one leg wrapped around him. Cas relaxed against his human, allowed himself to feel and enjoy his touch.  
“Cas,” Dean finally said, angling his head to look into Cas’s eyes. “Would you like me to show you how humans make love?”  
Cas smiled up at his lover. “Yes, Dean. Show me.”


End file.
